gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaia Online Information for Parents
(see) Gaia Page Information for Parents Information for Parents Information and Tips for Parents Please Talk to Your Kids We suggest talking to your kids about their online activities and their experiences with Gaia Online. If you have comments or concerns regarding your kids' use of Gaia Online, then please contact us through our Help Center. Your Kid's Profile Consider asking to see your kid's Gaia member profile page... tomorrow. This gives them a chance to remove any inappropriate content, and teaches them what not to post by giving them some independence and responsibility. Remember, your child is posting information for strangers to see online -- it's not an invasion of their privacy if you make this request. Please Advise Your Kids That... :• They should never arrange meetings with strangers they meet online, :• They should never share their password with anyone; Gaia administrators will never request their password from them. :• They should never share information that could identify them in real life, such as their full name, address or phone number. :• They should never share embarrassing private information. :• They should never mislead people about their age. What is Gaia? Gaia is an online community with games, message boards, and a virtual economy. Members can hang out, chat, create their own virtual characters and use "Gaia Gold" to outfit them with clothes and accessories. Who can join Gaia? Gaia is open to anyone 13 years of age and older. Is Gaia appropriate for teens? We try to keep our site at a "PG-13" level, and a dedicated staff of moderators constantly monitors the forums to remove abusive or racist language, inappropriate images and adult content. Gaia uses an optional word filter, which is turned on by default on all new accounts, to automatically remove inappropriate language from the forums, chat rooms and games. The word filter is continually improved and updated to keep it comprehensive and up-to-date. For more detailed information, please refer to our Terms of Service Is Gaia safe? Gaia's staff is committed to keeping Gaia safe for teens. Posting private information, such as phone numbers, is prohibited by Gaia's terms of service. We take cases of "stalking," computer hacking, abuse and harassment very seriously, and we have special staff members available to deal with these situations if they should arise. Members can report possible cases of abuse and harassment at any time; they can simply click a "report" button, and a notification will be instantly dispatched to moderators. Although an e-mail address is required to sign up, it is used by us only for administrative purposes (i.e. account information, password reminders, etc.), it is not made public. For more information, please see our full Privacy Policy Does Gaia cost money? Membership is free, and Gaia Gold can be earned simply by posting on our message boards or visiting the site. All areas of the site are free, and members will never be charged money or asked for billing information unless they purchase site merchandise or special collectible items. What are Collectible Items? Members have the option of buying Collectible Items from Gaia to decorate their online character. Collectible items are virtual clothes or accessories that quickly increase in value within the Gaian economy. New collectible items are released every month, and cost $2.50 each. Under our Terms of Service, members cannot sell their collectible items to other members for real money; they can only be resold for Gaia gold. Purchases of collectible items are accepted by postal mail, secure online billing, telephone and PayPal. Members are under no obligation to purchase Collectible Items. Gold Buying/Offsite Trading: The trading of Gaia Gold for anything other than Gaia Online related items is a violation of the Terms of Service agreement. This means that trading real currency (example: US dollars) for Gaia Gold (such as buying it from another website) is forbidden, and may result in the ban of your child's account. Attempting to trade Gaia Gold for items anywhere else (Runescape, Neopets, IMVU, Pokemon, etc) is also a violation of our Terms of Service agreement, and also may result in action against your child's Gaia Online account. Online Safety Sites for Parents If you want to learn more about online safety, please refer to the following links, which contain useful Internet safety information for parents. :• http://www.wiredsafety.org/ :• http://www.cyberangels.org/ :• http://onguardonline.gov/socialnetworking_youth.html :• http://www.netsmartz.org/ :• http://www.safeteens.com/ :• http://www.commonsensemedia.org/ :• http://www.fbi.gov/publications/pguide/pguidee.htm :• http://www.us-cert.gov/cas/tips/ST05-002.html :• http://www.sbac.edu/~media/internet_safety_information.htm :• http://childrefuge.org/online-predator/warning-signs-children-at-risk-for-online-predators.html :• http://www.stopbullying.gov/ How to contact us? If you are the parent or guardian of a minor who is a member of the Gaia community, you can contact our administrators with any problems or safety concerns. Inquiries from parents can be sent directly to our administrators at safety@gaiaonline.com. We will respond to your message within one to two business days. The safety of minors is very important to us, and parental inquiries will be handled with the utmost urgency. Disclaimer & Copyrights: AniHQ, GAIA Interactive Inc, Studio XD, and all affiliated developers of GAIA Online will not be held responsible for (1) any content generated by GAIA Online users/members or (2) content that exists through any links posted on the GAIA Online website. AniHQ, GAIA Online and all images associated with GAIA Online are © Copyright 2003 - 2014 Gaia Interactive, Inc. All Rights Reserved.